freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
New rules on RP in Tera
Salutations everyone! If your in a clan, pack and or other group; and your wanting to roleplay our style like from Free Realms, then there are a few new rules you need to follow. ( You don't have to if you don't want to but it would be respectful at least know them. ) ~Moonpelt ~Rule one~ There are many types of roleplay styles. You can do any type of style you wish to use, but please be respectful of the other roleplayers. What that means is, don't exclude any of your group members. For example: Back on FeralHeart many groups usually didn't include their members enough, instead they always used that roleplay to make it so that member had to do his or her imagination all the time. It's like saying "No! You don't do that. You can't do that in my roleplay. It has to be my way." What a childish, selfish thing to do! So please don't ignore your member's imagination. ~Rule Two~ Ok so we had issues with this problem back on Free Realms a lot. Do not trespass all the time in someone's territory! Also do not chase those who are not in roleplay and such out of your land. You do not really claim the land. You only claim that land for your roleplay guild. ( If that makes sense. ) For example: An explore that has entered your land and doesn't know of your roleplay or doesn't roleplay is no threat. If it is someone that does know of your roleplay and is exploring just simply remind him/her that this is your groups roleplay territory. If it happens again then you can attack them or tell their groups leader. Think of this as Free Realms. ~Rule Three~ No powerplaying! If a group doesn't like how you use magic in fights and they don't use magic, respect them! This problem was a big issue on Free Realms too. However, if that group uses magic and your group uses magic then you can ask if you can use that during fights. You can also use magic during your own time. Another thing goes in this group, do not ignore attacks all the time during a fight. Don't say -Miss ntn- -Dodges ntn- -Kills ntn-. That's childish too and wrong. If you get killed, you get killed and loose in that curtain battle. You don't have to make a new char or change your name though. You just pretend that you get hurt and during the next fight or raid or whatever, you can maybe join back in. ( This prevents a lot of players making new char's and getting names changed and new rides. If this also makes sense. ) If your a dragon you can breathe fire but you can't breathe fire for a very long time. Take breathes during that and use other attacks like your claws and tail. ~Rule Four~ Respect others best you can. If someone doesn't or is not in the mood for roleplay then just leave them be. There's no real explaining for this one. ~Rule Five~ Kits, Pups, babies, whatever! You can't fight! Your a baby for lorde shake. Also if you are one, don't freaken go jump off cliffs all the time and try to die all the time. It gets so annoying. If your really in trouble then we will come rescue you. But don't die on purpose.... You can be curious a lot and you can try to die, every so often. ~Rule Six~ On claiming or winning over a piece of a roleplay groups' land, don't take so much of it! They still need a home too! You can not own two large territories at a time, that's no fair. ~Rule Seven~ During gathering time....Shut up! Listen to your leaders and respect them all until they are all done talking. After that you can visit and talk as much as you want too. Thank you. ( If you all want to add more or change some of this up you can. ) ~Moonpelt